Breath Of Fire
by Kerei Kitsune
Summary: What is this place" Rei asked quietly "It's not real is it" When the Bladebreakers plane goes crashing down they're pulled into a completly different world. But as Kai begins to remember the Bladebreakers begin to discover... Kai's not quite human...
1. Chapter 1

(Kits authors notice) Hiyaz! Sorry about the whole story not being updated for so long and then suddenly being deleted! Stupid people deleting my story... I think it's cause they noticed that my little thingy before my stories is in chat script... and probably thought it WAS the story... growls the least they could do is give us fair warning before they delete chapters we might not have saved! > ! I'M MISSING MY 4th CHAPTER CAUSE OF THEM! ARGH! They should have actually read it the whole way through! So... yeah... I don't have a fourth chapter... and I had liked it and I don't wanna rewrite the damned thing... though I probably will eventually... If anyone has my chappie help me out? ;... pwease? If it happens again I'll move my stuff to Same story names, same penname...

(sniffs) I hope I didn't loose my reviewers...My reviewers make me happy...

well until then... Me; being the nice, wonderful and ever so modest me,has got thisawseome story back up now for your enjoyment (starts coughing) that hurt me to say... (blinks)I'm gonna re-add my other story Out of Control too... I still have all of those ... hmm... Embracing Twilight will be updated soon I just gotta write down what I've got stuck in my head right now and then hopefully I can get to writing this... while I attempt to find a copy of my chapter... Well enjoy the fic... :)

!&!&!

Kit: yayayayayayayay! christmas! Where the heck is the snow?

Kai: its not even winter yet officially

Kit: sourpuss! its Christmas be happy!

Tyson: him! happy! O.o

Kai: me happy?O.o...

Kit: Kai can smile see! (pulls the corner of Kai's mouth up)

Kai: moves away leave me alone...

Kit: ...come back here!

Kai: no!

Tyson: hahahaha its like a game of cat and mouse except its the physco bitch chasing the sourpuss!

hahahhahaha

Kit: T.T wat'd he call me?

Kai: uh...physco bitch?

Kit: thought so...oh Tyson

Tyson:yes..?

Kit:what's that on your face?

Tyson: wat? (starts wiping his face)

Kai: hmmm...(smirk) this should be fun

Kit: no its still not gone...(pulls out a chainsaw) here allow me to get it off for you!

Tyson: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(runs)

Kit: chases him call me physco will you!Get bak here and I'll show you physco!

MUAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Kai:(pulls out a bag of popcorn) ha I was right!

Disclaimer: ok I dont own Beyblade or a book that i got sum ideas from... the rest of its mine! mine! mine!

hehe some of them are my characters so don use em!and i didn't add Kenny into this fic cause, dispite how much i like Dizzy, I hate Kenny -.- srry pplz who actually do like him...

**"Breath of Fire"**

**"CHAPTER 1"**

Kai stared out the plane window and down at the beautiful ocean water below him and the other bladebreakers. They were supposed to be set on a trip to an Australlian tounament in Sydney but something didn't seem...right. Half the passengers on the plane were asleep, that including Tyson. The other half was trying to sleep but couldn't because of the other passengers snoring, that also and mainly including Tyson. Kai who was sitting behind Tyson finally got pissed off enough that he kicked Tyson's chair, hard

"ARGH!" Tyson awoke with a jolt as he fell out of his chair and the other passengers started cheering.

"What was that for!" Tyson growled picking himself up off the floor. Kai just smirked malicioucly as Rei and Max started laughing

"you needed that! I couldn't sleep!" Max told Tyson after he had finished yelling

"yea right! wat's so appealing about sleeping on a plane anyways?"

"I dunno you did it!" Rei chuckled silently at the two younger bladers before he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Kai, who had gone back to looking out the window suddenly jumped in his seat.

"something wrong Kai?" the other two Bladebreakers turned to look at Kai as well but only got theusual answer.

"hn."

Kai's P.O.V

I turned away from Rei and the others with my usual glare but my heart was still racing, what caused me to jump just then? something was deffinately not right, but what was it? a gut feeling. 'everyone will die' a voice hissed in my head. what's making me think these things? somethings not right ' Everyone will die! ' I turned away from the window groaning as a migrane suddenly hit me. ' This is a bad time to get a hedache Kai! think! ' The other 3 members of my team were around me suddenly asking me questions but I couldn't hear them. Just that voice ' suffering. They'll all die. Everyone here and you know that.'

"no.." I heard myself mutter. that brought up more questions from the group around me but I couldn't understand. that voice was drowning them all out. other pepole too had started to crowd around me too but a stewadass was pushing them back to there seats. Should I warn them? they'd think I was nuts...'it wont matter!' the voice hissed more harshly 'they'll all be dead in a matter of minutes!' why are we going to crash? A picture of the dead piolt popped into my head suddenly and my eyes shot open. I was finally aware of the talking around me.

"Kai are you alright!" that was Max

"yo sourpuss wats up with you?" that was Tyson. where was Rei? he was there I could see him now, in the seat next to mine. I gave another gasp of breath and inhaled deeply groaning at the quickly fading hedache." what was that about?"

"I..." the words caught in my mouth until that picture reappeared in my head "shit" Max gasped at me wide eyed and the other two just stared a bit shocked. I'd never really said many words like that around them, not even when Tyson pissed me off. I gave up because I knew it was gonna keep coming back to me until I said something. " they're gonna die"

"who's gonna die?" Rei asked confused. I hesitated before telling them

"everyone on this plane."

"What!" Tyson had started to yell but the plane gave a horrible jolt and everyone fell out of their seats screaming. the stewardess yelled at people to calm down but of couse no one listened. Rei gave me another look like 'how did you know?' and then it happened. I noticed something huge and black hit the wing of the plane knocking it straight off. Whatever it was it was big enough that the whole plane got shadowed over before plumiting to the water. No one even had time to scream as it hit head on, the water felt like conctete and the plane started breaking apart around me and then everyone was gone.

Rei's P.O.V

am I still alive? I'm underwater, i know that right away considering I can't breathe, which means I still might die anyways. Panic overtakes me until I see a light above my head and remember that saying "when you're lost go toward the light." In this case it was right! I intoke breath, something I never thought I'd be so glad to taste, and gasped at what I saw. Dead bodies. Everywhere. It was enough to make anybody sick but what worried me most right now was everyone else. I could see Max, somehow he made it to a shore nearby, and then Tyson floating close to shore on a piece of metal from the wreakage most likely in a bit of shock, But I couldn't see Kai. finally, as I decided it would be best to help Tyson get to shore, Kai's head appeared up above the water, him gasping for breath. He looked around and spotting me gave a signal to head for shore. I first went to help out Tyson since, I was closer, then followed after him. Tyson finally sanpped out of it as we reached shore.

"What's going on?" he demanded from Kai " How did YOU know this would happen!" I was wondering that myself. I looked at Max who was staring out at the water a forelorn look on his features.

"I don't know" Kai said softly also looking quite forelorn himself "I just did." looking at his face I realised he was telling the truth. He really didn't know.

"yea right! wat're you physic! or did you know about this all along!"

"Back off Tyson!" I heard myself yell "You know Kai wouldn't do something like this!" to my small delight Tyson looked at the ground a bit depressed

" ya I know he wouldn't but Kai...um" Kai just glared and Tyson, taking that as a hint left to see if Max was alright

"come on, there's nothing we can do here and It'll be night soon. Lets find a place to camp out for the night and we can find help in the morning." I turned back to him

" why can't we get help now? there should be a house nearby or..." Kai cut me off

" no. I've been to Australlia before. we wern't going the right way at all. I think it'll be best to wait. "

I paused

"we wern't..." I finally realised we were actually on a small beach and there was a forest behind us. Kai was right. "Alright lets tell the other two. Max, Tyson?"

"yea?" Max replied in his usually cheery voice. He was obiously trying to keep our spirits up. Tyson too, was smilling.

"Lets go find somewhere to rest ok? We'll find someone in the morning to help us. By tommorow it'll probably be on the news anyways."

"alright!" we ended up following Kai aound through the brush. I didn't know about anyone else but I wasn't that sleepy.

Kai P.O.V

I knew they were upset about all this but I had to get them out of there before nightfall. Whatever did attack us would come back, I knew it. It had been bugging me, how big it was, and it was big. Not that it was something I couldn't handle. But I knew what It was, It was like me. I never have been a normal human and I don't know if that thing knew what I was either but it wouldn't have mattered either way. It was hungry and by morning there would be no bodies left at all. I had no other choice but to lead the others out of there or they too would die. They still might. But this was my secrect and unneccesary. I would tell them when they actually needed to know. 'hopefully they'll at least last until lunchtime tommorow.'

I finally realised how dark it was getting and sped up the pace, we needed to be out of the forest. tiredly Rei pointed out a cave to me. Not the most glamorous thing but it would have to do. I headed up in that direction. Max was slowing down ,beginning to nod off and set off a yawn that went between the three bladebreakers over and over again. Smiling slightly to myself as we reached the cave I started a tiny fire and even though I knew they had promised themselfs they wouldn't sleep they all were out in a matter of seconds. With that I went to sleep outside. I felt more safe out there and I could protect them too.'I guess I wont sleep too well tonight but at least I know I won't wake up tommorow to find myself dead.' I luaghed trying to sort that out as I walked outside.

!&!&!

Kit:ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cliffy wat could Kai be! hehe I know it sux rite now but hopefully it'll get better. Its hard to write with an evil little sister looking over you shoulder! T.T (looks accusingly at SCutie)

SCutie: Uh hehe...

Kit: oh well I'll try to get the next chappie up soon and my other story "Out of Control"

Kai: looks around Where's Tyson?

Kit: hmmmm... i really dunno. I chased him outside and then I lost him...oops

Kai: oops?

Kit: (sweatdrop) I locked the door

Kai: (laughs)

Kit: I knew you could smile!

Kai: T.T

Kit: i love you too

Kai: O.o uh...okay?

Kit: hehehe! (huggles Kai) Next chappie soon!

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Kit: (staring through the window at a frozen Tyson) O.O

Tyson: O.O! eep! cold!

(starts snowing)

Kit: (walks outside) well would ya look at that!

Kai: whatdya know its actually snowing...

Kit: yay! jumps in a snow pile

Tyson: (frozen on the spot)shit. fucking. mother. fucking. ashole. bitch. son of a . fucker. fuck face.(goes on and on)

Kai: oh brother Tyson shutup!

Tyson: no! I want to be brought back inside!

Kai: (growling) you can move yourself!

Kit: (glares at Tyson)

Kai: (glares at Tyson)

Tyson: O.O AHH!(runs inside the house and slams the door)

Kit: Tyson! open the door!

Tyson: no! hahahahahahahaha!

Kit: I'm so gonna kill you!(turns around and looks at Kai) at least I've got Kai to keep me warm in the snow!

Kai: O.O (runs)

Kit: X.X no fair...TYSON OPEN THE DOOR! hmmmmmmmm...(looks around) ohhhhhh chainsaw!

Disclaimer: me no own beyblade u no sue. byebye

**"Breath of Fire"**

**"CHAPTER 2"**

Rei woke up in the morning completly oblivious to the fact he was lying on a rock hard floor. when he finally did remember he began to feel sick but made sure to confirm it first. he found himself in a cave, Tyson snoring in one corner and Max in the other still asleep, the sun was shining brightly outside but Kai was no where in sight.

'crap where could he have gone he doesn't know this place at all!'

Rei P.O.V

Where the heck could Kai have gone? I looked outside the cave too but to no avail. Just as I was about to call out for him I heard the other two awakening and decided against it. If someone heard me I could be in trouble. when the plane had crashed Kai didn't seem too happy about being here. Of course none of us were but why would he go off anyways? we needed to stay together.

"mmmm Rei what's goin on?" I heard Max mumble tiredly and laughed, deciding not to worry him.

"Nothin Max. You guys wanna help me find some food?" Max smiled cheerfully, now wide awake

"sure thing!" Tyson groaned still sleepy

"where's Mr Grunpy Pants? did he skip out on us?"

"I-" I began to say I didn't know but just then Kai walked in through the opening to the cave

"I'm right here" Tyson started ranting at him as soon as he walked in the door but in a moking voice

"Where have you been mister! We've been worried sick!" he grabbed Max who looked at him strangely and started to play along.

"you shouldn't worrry your parents like that dear!" they both started laughing but Kai was glaring at them colder then usual. I laughed at the two idiots who kept going on and on but as I noticed Kai's glare getting colder I decided it best to stop them right then and hopefully distract Kai from punching one of them out.

"Kai where were you anyways? You shouldn't go off like that." He rolled his eyes at me when the others weren't looking. I glared at him but he gave me a death stare back and I stopped.

"Lets go." He said suddenly.

"Go where? we don't know where we are." I pointed out but he ignored me and walked out. Max and Tyson looked at me, shrugged and followed along , not wanting to cross Kai in a bad mood. He kept walking but there was something different about him. The others noticed too and for the next ten minutes we tried to figure out what it was, until he caught us staring at him.

"What are you all looking at?" I realized it

"Where're those blue triangles you usually have on your face?"

Kai P.O.V

Ohhhhhhhh so they noticed now did they? like I would tell them anything "hn"

"awww is wittle Kai angry at us? poor wittle kai" Tyson started laughing. Man I wish I could punch that little idiot out. the other two were watching so I ignored him. He's lucky they're here.

"oh shut it Tyson" Rei said. Thank god.

"who's gonna make me?" we gave each other death glares and Tyson looked away which means I won. It was still early but it was also beginning to rain. I knew Tyson would start ranting soon and that was something I really didn't feel like putting up with at the moment so I started walking faster. Not to mention that creature...

"pick up the pace." Tyson groaned but luckily the other two listened to me. After about fifteen more minutes of walking I heard the sound of hoofs up the road but Max was the first to actually say anything about it.

"Hey I think there's someone up ahead!" true enough some old man wearing a farmers hat came up the road in a cart. he pulled over.

"thats some starnge clothes ya got there."

"you should talk!" I hit Tyson in the back of his head

"Ignore him, he's tired, could you tell us where the nearest town is?" the man looked at us funny

"well..."he began "...I believe...the nearest town is St.Gales...its just up that hill over there but.."

"Thank you" I started walking away

"...but...hey! get back here!"

"thats all I need to know!"Max and Tyson looked at the man then followed after me

"Arigatou gozaimaz" Rei bowed before coming along as well

"WELL BE CAREFUL!" the man called before shaking his head and going on his way

"Hey Kai why'd you do that?" Tyson asked "you shouldn't be so rude to people!"

"You should talk Tyson!" Max said laughing"remember what you said to him!"

"hmph well he said it first anyways..." they started chatting happily ignoring the rain and thunder around us. When we finally did make it up the hill I stopped in my tracks. all the land down below had been demolished. the trees were scorched and there were deep groves in the ground revealing the earth below it "woa what happened here!" I heard Tyson come up behind me and decided to keep walking. I could see a small town off in the distance, there was a large fence surrounding it and twogaurds standing at a gate. Tyson still stood in the same spot looking at the ground past the hill

"Get moving!" I snapped harshly. He glared at me and muttered the words "sourpuss..."

Normal P.O.V.

The Bladebreakers hurried toward the town entrance trying to get out of the dangerous storm around them, It was going to be a bad one. The gaurd looked at them suspiciously as they aproached.

"What is it?" the first gaurd asked

"We wish for a place to stay for the night."Kai yelled up. both laughed

"you got any money!" The Badebreakers looked at Kai. They hadn't brought any money with them. All they had was on the plane and none of them wanted to go back there. But since when were there gaurds at an entrance to a town?...since when were there gaurds ever?

"Enough for a night or two, yes!" The second one went back to his post but the other kept glaring. They didn't seem happy about having to open the gate, since they had probably just closed it thinking no one would come in the rain. Kai smirked evily, he seemed satisfied with this. A few extra gaurds opened the gate and they walked through to a small village. the Bladebreakers minus Kai stared wide eyed at the place, no one was on the street but it looked very old. Like something out of a mideviltimes festival. They turned back to the gaurd who still didn't seem very happy with all of this.

"your best bet would be Aki inn. It's a bit more exspensive but its cleaner and its the most likely place you wont find your throat slit in the morning. He laughed as they walked away. Rei mutteredsomething under his breath but didn't look back. Eventually Kai came to a stop and they looked up at the building, which was quite small but It seemed pretty crowded considering all the talking coming from inside

"What is all this anyways?" Rei asked no one inperticular. "its not real is it?"

"oh yea all of this is real." the Bladebreakers looked at Kai who was looking in one of the windows "and it looks like we'll be here a while I'd think." with that he entered the inn where numerous people looked up as they walked in. They went and sat down at a table and a few girls at another table giggled. Tyson beamed.

"they must know us!" Kai sat in his usual stance with his arms crossed and eyes closed trying to figure out one thing. Why was this so familliar? The Town, the Inn and even all the people lookedfamilliar and reminded him of something but of what he couldn't be so sure. It was like all of these things were ment to be in his mind but weren't. Like he'd misplaced them or something yet he knew how to act when he was around them, That was why he didn't have the triangles on his face at the moment. As he was thinking A man came up and asked them if they wanted anything and before Tyson could begin Kai interupted him

"No thanks." The man walked away

"Why not!"

"We don't have enough money Tyson." Tyson glared

"Kai's right" Max said "We need to be careful"

" Oh so your siding with him? "

"I'm not siding with anyone!" Kai chuckled silently to himself then turned to Rei who seemed

to have his mind elsewhere. He leaned over to him while the other two were fighting "Rei."

"hm?" Rei turned to look at him but didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Which one you looking at?" That caught his attention. A blush started to creep up his cheeks.

"What?" A band set up in the corner started playing a fast song. One they hadn't heard before

"I asked you which girl you were looking at." the blush grew

"wha...I'm not...I-"

"don't lie to me, it's the blond one isn't it?"

"...er...yea..." She gigled and Rei started wondering if she heard that but was also a bit suprised for three reasons. 1, Kai noticed 2, Kai was actually talking like he cared and 3, Kai was talking!

"I think she likes you."

"humm...yea right..."

"go ask her to dance." had he heard that right?

"I...don't know how to...I don't know this song...ummmmmm... no I don't think so"

"So you're too shy then?" He looked away from the older blader.

"I dunno...I guess kinda.." all of a sudden Kai got up out of his seat, a malicious smirk on his face, and grabbing Rei's arm started draging him toward the girls table. The others stopped fighting and looked up confused and very amused at the same time. by the time they got to the table Rei was beat red in the face. the Blond looked up at Rei with a grin.

"yes?" she asked polietly.

"..." Kai looked at Rei then at the girl again

"sorry, He's shy. He wants to know if you'll teach him how to dance?"

"Of course!" now beaming she jumped up and grabbed his hand, Pulling him away from Kai who seemed quite satisfied with himself. Rei just glared at Kai with a 'you're so dead' kind of look on hisface. As Kai walked back to the table Tyson and Max stared at him in shock and awe. "What?" Tyson started making bowing motions

"Master teach me!" Kai rolled his eyes and Max laughed

"That was sweet! you make such a good matchmaker!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Shut the hell up." The two laughed and started talking again while Kai went back to thinking.

He didn't know what got him to do that right then he just felt as though it had to be done. But still it was clicking at the back of his mind he was missing something. He had blanks in his mind and while he was here he knew what he was doing but really clueless. As he kept thinking he walked up to the manager to see what kind of a deal he could manage.

Kit: (now inside the house holding her chainsaw)MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: this story sux!

Tyson: (hiding in closet singing dixie chick songs)

Kit: grrrrrr stupid Tyson! and yes this story does suck I don like it.

Kai: uh huh

Kit: its boring and I suck at writing and I don like it...TYSON COME OUT HERE!

Kai: I'm goin (leaves)

Kit: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(tackles him)

Kai: X.X

Kit: heh the next chapter is a crappy one. The fourth chapter was my inspiration chapter and of course its the good one that I adored that went missing (sniff) I was so proud of that chapter and it failed me! (sobs) ...well... if n e one can give me n e tips go rite ahead cause im listening! TYSON! aw screw it. Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Kit: (Has an ice cube in mouth) Poury AI bidinp Uppate por fo bowng! Wikeers bowk!

Tyson: (is finally out of closet) What in hells name are you trying to say?

Kit: Poury AI bidinp Uppate por fo bowng!

Tyson/Kai: T.T

Kit: POURY AI BIDINP UPPATE POR FO BOWNG!

Both:……

Kit: . WIKEERS BOWK! PORFOWNS!

Kai: what in bloody hell….?

Tyson: you fricken moron! WE DON'T UN-DER-STAND-YOU!

Kit: POO! (spits out the ice cube)

Ice cube: (hits Tyson in the eye)

Tyson: AH! MY EYE! (starts running around screaming)

Kit: heehehe...

Kai: now what were you saying?

Kit: I SAID: sorry I didn't update for so long! Writers Block! (puts another ice cube in mouth) MWAK PANKSWIP!

Max: (suddenly appears out of nowhere) she said Max Translate!

Kai: uh yea I think I got that one… how'd you get translate out of pankswip?

Max: Talent from birth!

Kai: uh huh….-.-U

**_The evil Disclaimer:_ **Ai ponte done n e phing! Poe fonte poo vee! GOS PIP?

Max: she said: I don-

Tyson: AH MY EEYYYEEEE (runs into Max)

Max: ungghh mommyyy? XD

Kit: T-T porfowns…..

"Breath of Fire"

"Chapter 3"

Kai slowly walked up to the front desk, deep in thought. Nothing made sense to him anymore when just a couple of days ago everything seemed so clear to him. Now it was more confusing then it had ever been in his life. The bartender stared down at him in a seemingly bad mood and waited for him to say something. Kai didn't notice. "Yes?"

(Kai's P.O.V)

Why is it so familiar? "Yes?" Why are they all familiar? "Um…hello?" What's going on with me? These people…this place…everything! What's going on! "Hey buddy are you gonna just stand there all day or is there something you want!" I stop thinking and stare into the annoyed pudgy face of what is probably the inn's owner. I'm not exactly sure how but my feet managed to carry me to the front desk while I was thinking and judging by the look he's giving me he's been trying to talk for a while now. Either that or he's extremely impatient.

"Oh! Um…sorry…" I force back a blush. Too unlike me. "I was wondering how much it costs to stay the night?" He pauses looking me over. This guy kind of creeps me out. He's tall. He beats me by about 3 inches and he's very pudgy. He's balding and has a bushy brown colored mustache growing out underneath his nose. I figure he's the bartender because he definitely doesn't look like the kind of guy to be bossed around by anybody. That and I think I heard a girl run by and call him boss. He stops staring at me and instead looks straight into my eyes.

"You sure you've got enough kid?" I growl. What's his problem?

"Maybe I could tell you that if you tell me how much it is first." He gives me an evil eye which I return with a death glare. He seems to back off a bit.

"Well then…" He drones on going over all the prices and I let out a small groan. I have no idea what he's going on about. A sneer creeps over his features "Don't have enough do ya?"

"Not the kind of money you're talking about. I'm not from here." I sigh. Between Tyson, Rei, Max and I we've probably got about 9000 yen. That's not an awful lot but enough to pay for a place to sleep. Stupid money systems. I don't see why it couldn't be the same everywhere. It would make things a lot easier.

I turn my head to look at Tyson and Max. I think they're imitating Rei's dancing because they're up on the table stumbling around like they're drunk. I see Rei and the blonde girl blushing furiously but she's smiling and her friends are laughing so they obviously find it funny. I suppose after the first couple of times it'll get pretty dull and I try to assure myself that they'll stop after that but I'm not getting my hopes up. The bartender turns his head to where I'm looking and growls.

"Are they your friends?"

"Regretfully I suppose they are." I can see Rei look this way, look at the bartender then roll his eyes at Tyson and Max knowing full well they were about to get in trouble. "Do you want me to get them down?" I hate asking people things. I was brought up to ask no questions and that's how it's been almost my whole life. Yet it's like I've known these people a lot longer and I don't feel as uncomfortable around them as I would someone else. That brings me back to my first thought why do I know how to act around these people? What is it exactly that makes my instincts so much sharper when I'm here? The guy paused.

"No that's alright I'll do it." Is it just me or is he acting a lot nicer. I look at his features which have suddenly gone to a lot madder then I think he really is. "Hey you stupid monkeys! Get the hell off the table!" Tyson, who stopped to see who yelled rams into Max and both of them go tumbling off into a heap on the floor. Everybody stops and either laughs or starts clapping for the two morons.

"Tyssoonnn…" I hear Max groan "You're crushing me… Get off you pig!" Tyson gets up.

"That's it!" he yells so his voice echoes off the walls. "You, Sir" He points accusingly at Max "Have insulted my dignity…Thumb war!"

"You're on!" a lot of the people stop to watch and I turn back to the bartender.

"My names Ban" He tells me simply ignoring the fact I didn't ask "Yours?"

"Kai." I reply hesitantly. He smiles and laughs.

"Sorry I was in such a foul mood before, Working all day can do that to ya. I guess your friends snapped me out of it." There's a pause "Well Kai let's see what you've got in the way of money there eh?" I hand him over a couple of coins. "Yea well you were right about one thing. I've never seen money like this in my life. I'll tell ya what. I'll let you and your friends…um how many are there of you?"

"Four."

"Perfect. You guys help me out a bit 'round here and I'll give ya the rooms for free. How's that?"

"Thank you." I give him one of my rare smiles. I guess I misjudged this guy.

"But," he sighs "I can't let you stay long. A dragon's been attacking near the west and a lot of people are getting as far away from there as possible. Abandoning their villages and such. A lot of them pass through here so I don't have much space left Kay?" Did I hear him right? A…dragon? Maybe it's the name of some gang or something. I decide not to question further. We'll be gone soon anyways. I think. Ban's voice snaps me out of thought. "I thought I told you two ta get off' a the table! What part of that do you not understand!" I'm guessing they got bored of the thumb war.

"We're not breaking anything!" 'Crash!' "Never mind!" Ban tosses them a mop.

"No more monkey business!"

"Gotcha!" He sighs and turns back to me while I grumble out the word "Morons." Ban laughs.

"Well ya know they're good for some things at least." He cocks his head at the two scrubbing the floor. Apparently Rei is telling them off because he's standing there too and he doesn't look pleased. But I suppose Ban's right. They did put him in a pretty good mood after all. Actually if they didn't goof off we probably wouldn't have gotten a room. "Suppose I should put em on mop duty?" I smirk.

"They are pretty good at that. Knowing them they'll probably break anything they touch with that thing though." As if to prove my point there's another loud crash from that general direction then Max's voice

"Sorry! I'll get that!" Ban grumbles and tosses them another mop which Rei catches. Max sweatdrops at the glare Rei gives him as he hands it over, quite frustrated. He's really lucky he didn't look over here. I probably would have scared him half to death.

"Well are ya gonna sit 'round here or do you want your room now?" Ban asks as he goes back to polishing a glass. I look outside and sure enough it's dark out. How long have we been here anyways?

"Um…maybe it would be a good idea to see exactly where we're staying." I look at Max and Tyson. "Maybe I'll wait. You never know what they'll do next."

"Aw I wouldn't worry. Looks like your cat friend over there's got it covered." True enough Rei seems to be handling them well. They're at least cleaning up but I think the glares are what's doing the job. "Just check out the rooms and get your friends in a bit."

"Alright. Or I can make them find it themselves." Ban laughs

"Whatever works best for you I guess. Marina come here" A short girl with curly brown hair that comes to her waist and aqua blue eyes bounces over.

"Yes boss?" hmm…she looks too young to be working here. She looks like she's about seven.

"We're renting out two more rooms K?" He nudges in my direction and she smiles sweetly at me.

"This way!" Marina yells and starts leading me up the stairs. She leads me up to the second floor and shows me two empty rooms. "They're not very big" she sighs and her smile fades "But they'll hold 2 people each. How are they?" her smile comes back.

"They're good. At least we have somewhere to stay tonight."

"Aw Ban's a sweetie. He would never turn anyone away." I sigh and ask the question that's been bugging me.

"How old are you?"

"13." She replies smiling then bounds back downstairs. I stare after her. Still looks too young. After that I go inside the room.

(Normal P.O.V)

Rei watched Kai head upstairs figuring he was being showed the rooms and smilled. He did get them somewhere to stay for the night after all. In that split second he turned away there was another crash. "I'm sorry!" Rei turned expecting to see Tyson and instead found a white haired little girl sniffling.

"Hey you two get that will ya?" Ban yelled from the other side of the room.

"But it wasn't us!" Tyson protested. Rei glared

"It's the least you could do for already breaking two glasses Tyson." 'serves you right too.' Rei didn't add that last part though he was thinking it.

"Last one wasn't me. Last one was Max, come to think of it, first one was you too. Wasn't it MAX?" Tyson asked emphasizing Max's name.

"Eh heh." Max sweat dropped.

"You're so dead!" Tyson yelled as he started hitting Max over the head with the wet mop.

"Tyson cut it out you're flattening my hair stupid!" Rei turned back to the little girl only to find her gone. He cocked his head to the side in a very confused animal like way.

"Hey cat boy c'mere!" Rei turned to meet the bartender's eyes and marched over. "Get them outta here will ya? They're gonna break something else I just know it." Rei laughed.

"So I see. Don't worry I'll finish cleaning and get the other two upstairs." 'Crash'

"My Bad!"

"Tyson!" Rei snapped.

"Sorry!" He looked back at the bartender who was glaring profoundly at them and muttering something.

"I'm so sorry" Rei bowed and Ban smiled at him.

"No worries…just…get them out of here PLEASE!" Rei nodded in agreement, grabbed both Tyson and Max by the arms and began dragging them upstairs. "Marina!"

"Yessss?" The bubbly girl bounced over again, looked at Max whose hair was indeed flat and burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny is it?" Max grumbled. Ban glanced at Max and he too stared laughing.

"Same room as the last one Marina." She stopped giggling long enough to mutter an 'okay' but then giggled the rest of the way upstairs.

Kai stared out the window of the room completely lost in thought. There was no electricity but a fire was going in the fire place lighting up part of the room. The light did not, however, reach the window where he was sitting. Instead it shadowed over his face as he stared over the landscape. You could see a lot from here really. Rolling hills, mountains, a forest outside the village, scorched trees. That was the most unusual thing about the landscape along with the deep groves implanted in the ground.

He averted his eyes and turned to the door which the Bladebreakers walked thorough. He glanced at Max, turned his eyes back to the window and burying his head in his arms, started shaking with silent laughter. Usually he could keep his emotions in check so yes, something was seriously wrong with him.

The door closed and Tyson, who could see Kai's shaking form in the moonlight, asked if something was wrong. Kai propped his elbows up on the window sill and rested his head on his palms. Not being able to hold it in any longer, he burst out in a fit of laughter. Everyone in the room jumped and stared at Kai as if he was insane. And at the moment it seems he is.

Kit: OOOKKKAYYYY that was a crappy chappy….. It's just I've been on a writers block for so long and I felt so bad for keeping my reviewers waiting….. I had to write SOMETHING! I'm sorry this chapter's so long and boring. I promise (And hopefully I can keep my promise) that the next chappie will be better (starts crying) I need to hit something!

Kai: (backs away)

Kit: Where's Tyson? Come to think of it… where's my chainsaw? I haven't seen it since the last chapter… I've been loosing track of a lot of things…you know…exams and all. .

Kai: You're chainsaw's missing…and Tyson's missing….that's not a good thing….

Kit: yea…my ice cubes went missing too….and my sugar…and my pellet gun….

Kai:….

(sound of evil laughing and a chainsaw in background.)

Kit: carp

Kai: carp?

sound of hyper laughing and a pellet gun

Kit: Maybe it wasn't a good idea to invite Max…at least I know where my sugar went…

Kai: T.T where'd your ice go?

Pellet gun: (shoots a big chunk of ice)

Big Chunk of Ice: (breaks through window and hits Kai on the head)

Kai: X-X

Kit: (sees Max staring evilly at her through window followed by a crazed looking Tyson)Ah cheese slice on rye! (hides)

Tyson/Max: -.- sweatdrop

REVIEW! Plz…

Ja Ne


End file.
